


The Fallout

by connorssock



Series: Love Is Calorie Free [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of argument, Android Gavin, Android Hank, Anger, Arguments, Human Connor, Human Nines, M/M, mentions of anorexia, mentions of eating disorders, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For the prompt: Hi. I love your work. I had a question pop up in the back of my mind after reading your most recent story. I kinda wonder what the fallout was regarding Connor's comments about letting 60 die? I can't imagine Nines, Gavin or Hank letting those comments slide. I get that Connor is frustrated and angry, but those comments seemed to cross a line. Would love to hear your thoughts.





	The Fallout

They had arrived in one car, Nines had driven them, Connor in the passenger seat, Gavin and Hank silent in the back. It wasn’t strictly legal, them being notified of any unexpected leave of absence Sixty takes but they’d pulled a few strings. Plus, with Allen in the picture, it was easy enough for him to notify Hank and Gavin. Oddly though, he hadn’t reached out to them and news of Sixty’s absence had come through their old channels. They were going to have to have words with Allen about that.

Arguments about Sixty’s health were frequent enough. There had been screaming matches, tears, guilt trips, the works. But never once before had Connor stepped so out of line. Needless to say, the mood in the car on the way back was downright frosty, Connor staring out the window, arms crossed over his chest while Nines drove. They were going to have to talk about it, Nines knew that, he just needed to figure out when the best time was. The longer they left it, the worse it was going to be and any apology Connor might offer would be even less graciously given and accepted. Mind made up, Nines pulled up outside Connor’s house and parked.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting a drink,” Nines replied and got out the car. He followed Connor who stormed ahead but at least left the front door wide open rather than slammed it in his face. Behind Nines, Hank and Gavin trailed after them. They’d seen some of the arguments before, even picked up the pieces. It had never been this bad before.

Leaning against the sink, Nines sipped on a glass of water. He watched the way Connor didn’t sit down, he stalked to look out the window before restlessly returning to the couch and flipping through one of the case files on the coffee table. Frustrated, he threw it down and glared at Hank.

“Perhaps an apology would make things better?”

It was met with stony silence and another glare. Nines continued to slowly drink, Gavin leaning against the sink. It was the joy of Connor’s open plan downstairs, wherever they stood, they could see the rest of the room.

“He should be the one apologising. The stress and worry he puts us through!” Connor finally growled.

“Connor,” Nines’ voice held a warning tone.

“Don’t you ‘Connor’ me! You’re not the one who raised their two brothers!”

Silence fell on them as they realised what Connor had said. Still, he stubbornly refused to apologise but he stared at the floor instead.

“I really think you ought to send Sixty an apology,” Nines tried again.

“No.”

“For fuck’s sake Connor! You just told him you don’t care if he dies. Are you really so heartless?”

“He’s the one who is hurting us,” Connor’s voice wavered, his fury giving way to hurt and despair. “He should be the one to apologise.”

“He also has a name,” Hank butted in and wrapped a hand around Connor’s arm.

“And the traitor doesn’t use it.” The spitting venom was back. “How dare he make us fear for him? It’s not right that we have to be so scared each time he takes a day off.”

“It’s why we got Allen for him, remember?” Hank tried to be the gentle voice of reason but even he wasn’t enough to quiet Connor’s wrath. His hand was shaken off and Connor snarled.

“Look what bloody good that useless piece of plastic is. Didn’t even let us know that our dear brother was off sick. Panders to all his whims, indulges his bad habits. That hunk of plastic is the worst kind of enabler.”

“Hey now!” Gavin stepped between Nines and Connor even though there was no threat of violence. “Allen’s doing what he can. He’s brought me and Hank up to date. What would you have him do? Shove a tube through his nose?”

“It’s what the hospital will do.”

Silence descended again. Connor out of stubbornness, Nines because he knew nothing he could say would ease the anger. Instead, he grabbed his phone and sent Sixty an apology message. Then another to let him know that they still loved him.

“How would you feel if those were your last words to him?” Gavin asked.

Glancing up, there was grim satisfaction in Nines as he watched tears slip down Connor’s cheeks.

It didn’t stop Gavin piping up with a grim, “That’s what I thought.”

In the middle of the room, Connor groaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Hank rubbed his back as the first whimper broke free from his lips. “I didn’t mean it. I was just so scared and angry. I don’t want him to die.”

Fumbling for his phone, Connor sank to the ground and tried to type through the tears. All he managed to get out was a “sorry” and he hit send before the tears truly hit. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and cried. Next to him, Hank rubbed his back.

He shot Gavin and Nines a look, somewhat at a loss. Neither of them were very forthcoming with sympathy. Though Connor’s misery was palpable, it was self-inflicted and deserved to an extent. In the end though, Nines caved.

Walking up to his brother, he crouched down and waited until watery, red rimmed eyes looked up at him. “Sixty’s ill. We know that. It’s not his fault. Do you think he wants to be like this?” Connor shook his head and looked away. “All we can do is be there for him. We haven’t failed him by not being able to magically make him better. But perhaps we aren’t the right people to help him anyway. So we’ve done the next best thing, got him Allen and we’re going to support and love him no matter what, right?”

“Yeah,” Connor nodded. “You know I love him, right?”

“I do. But make sure he knows it too,” Nines pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead and sighed. They were in for a long night and he was glad when Gavin settled on the floor behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> It would seem this is going to become a series. Whoops. Suggestions and prompts for it can be made over on tumblr @connorssock


End file.
